The Overwhelming Heat
by Roxburry Black
Summary: During a meeting in Alabama the sweltering heat overcomes Sweden and faints. Only to awaken and find himself in the care of Alabama?


I do not own Hetalia

It was one of those days in July, a day when even the air itself seemed to be sweating. It shimmered as the skies breathed in an out the thick wind. It was perfectly still, not even a small breeze to provide relief for the heat. It was hot, sticky and gross…Sweden thought he was going to faint.

As a Nordic nation he couldn't have even begun to process how hot it got in one of America's most southern states. He was used to the cold, snow and biting winds not this….whatever it was. It was heat, disgusting, thick, unyielding heat. He knew to the few people actually out and about in this broiling heat he looked utterly insane. It wasn't every day that one saw a massively tall man wearing a very thick, very long trench coat.

Sweat beaded down his forehead and ran into his eyes; Sweden blinked rapidly and glanced at a small mom and pop store sign. He couldn't see straight, the sunlight blinded him and he averted his blue/green orbs, what was he supposed to do? Finland had asked for sardines, sardines of all things, and some of those Twizzlers. Sweden didn't normally lose patience with his wife but he felt at this moment he could allow himself some.

Who asks for sardines and Twizzlers on one of the hottest days ever?

Finland apparently.

Slowly Sweden trudged up the street to a small park with plenty of shade and a small fountain, no cars drove by and nothing moved. Where was everyone, probably taking a long nap away from the sweltering heat.

What was wrong with the ground? It slid and wobbled past his eyes and he felt them shutting, an irritating buzz began behind his eyes and slowly began to drown out any other thought. Sweden forced the stale air into his lungs again as he flopped onto a bench, wiping his face with his sleeve.

Everything looked so, so blurry? What the hell? Sweden didn't even notice he had pitched forward until blinding pain exploded from his forehead and everything went black.

#$#$#$###$

America was in the middle of pretending to ignore Britain's when his phone buzzed. He shot a glance around the table and avoiding all of the disapproving looks to check his text message.

To:DAD

From: ALABAMA

Found unknown nation at park, unconscious, bringing him back to my house. Big bruise and heat stroke. Keep you updated

America narrowed his eyes and took stock of all of the nations, Canada, France, all the important ones except, he caught sight of Finland's pinched and worried face his eyes slid one seat over to see Sweden's empty, clucking his tongue he texted his son back.

To:ALABAMA

FROM: DAD

Huge? Blond hair, blue eyes, glasses, tall and wearing a blue coat?

It was only a moment before he got his reply

From: ALABAMA

TO:DAD

Yeah, what's his name?

TO: ALABAMA

FROM: DAD

Sweden, also known as Berwald. Finland in his wife, Sealand is his son.

America chuckled at the reply he got

To: DAD

From: ALABAMA

For such a cold nation he's pretty smoking if you know what I'm mean.? XD. I'm not gay but I'd go gay for him. He's got the bod of a Nordic god. Sure Finland won't share?

TO: ALABAMA

FROM: DAD

He'll kill you if he ever found out about this conversation, Trust me, he belongs to Finland. Do not tempt the wrath of a Finn. Death will be swift.

TO:DAD

FROM: ALABAMA

Damn,, oh well. Come by after the meeting. GTG, he's waking up.

TO:ALABAMA

FROM: DAD

You shouldn't even be thinking thoughts like that. You are so grounded for a week.

America chuckled and pocketed his phone and glanced back up to see England glaring at him.

"Would you like to join the discussion or are your stupid friends more important?" America gave a grin that Canada, Mexico and Russia knew meant trouble. It was strained, America hated it when people insulted his children, however indirectly. "Is some new super hero movie coming out soon or is the state of the world more important?"

America knew it was his cue and gave an inana laugh, "Sure bro, The new Iron man is all the rage, Tots awesome!" Russia narrowed his violet eyes and fingered his pen, something had happened, he knew it.

# # #

It took awhile for Sweden to realize that he had woken up but through a blazing haze of pain from his head he wasn't sure he wanted to be conscious. Every cell in his body hurt and he felt a horrid dryness to his throat that he'd never really experienced. He kept his eyes close and let his sense explore.

Fact One- he was no longer wearing pants, jacket or a shirt and the only thing he wore were his boxers

Fact Two- he was also covered with what felt like a very light blanket

Fact Three- It was cold, not cold as he was used to but it was clear the AC had been cranked up

Fact Four-Someone else was in the room with him.

"I know you're awake," The voice was soft and lilting from a thick Southern America Drawl, male and juvenile. Sweden cracked his eyes open and snapped them shut, the light was blinding.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine after some bed rest. When you fell over you got quite a bump on his head, just sit back and relax." Sweden's body went taught as an ice pack was place on his forehead, such an old nation in an unknown place he was bound to be worried.

"Some one's a little high strung," the boy joked, "Worried?" Sweden grunted in affirmation, "Don't be, here, open your eyes." Sweden did as he was told and found the curtains had been drawn and the light muted, it didn't hurt as much. He focused on the figure sitting next to the bed, the boy slipped his glasses on and the boy's figure sharpened.

He was about 16 with dull brown eyes and brown hair that was tied back in a pony tail, he wasn't tall but he definitely wasn't short and something about his face reminded him of someone, who was it?

"Howdy," the boy gave a cheeky wave and grin, "You're Sweden right?" Sweden's eyes widened, "Geez, Pop said you were big but it took me and two of my brother to get you here. You're lucky we found you first before the ambulance could be called. That would have been awful." The boy continued to ramble but Sweden found it hard to keep up.

How did this kid know who he was? Where was he? What the hell was going on? He boy must have noticed his distress because he held up his hands.

"Dude, chill. Let me introduce myself, I am Alabama, 22nd state to join the union, my dad's America," the boy, Alabama flinched as Sweden glared at him. "You'll be fine and back to your wife soon enough. Dad'll be by to pick you up once the meeting gets out." Sweden tried to sit up but the boy shook his head and pushed him gently back down.

"I don't want to have Finland shoot me for not taking care of his partner, you rest until they come to get you." Sweden glowered, unknowingly terrifying the boy with his intimidation but he did as he was told. An angry Finland was not one you wanted to be around and he wanted time to process the fact the worlds biggest idiot had managed to hide children for this long.

# # #

The meeting had wrapped up and everyone was eager to go home, no one could stand the heat of America's south. Finland had been antsy the entire meeting, glancing between Sweden's seat and the door, discreetly fingering a pistol with a silencer attached, who knew what trouble had happened and as America read another text message he bolted up to the host nation.

"America," Finland put his hands on his hips and frowned, "Sweden is missing." Something flashed in those baby blue eyes, surprise and resignation.

America nodded and motioned for him to follow; the bigger nation led him into a spare room and after making sure the door was secured turned to him.

"He's hurt but fine," Finland's eyes went a scary shade of murderous but America tapped his own holstered weapon in reminder, "He fainted from the heat and hit his head pretty hard, my son Alabama found him. He's in a small house he keeps on the of the edge of the city." Finland nodded and both nations left the building.

#$#$##$#

Sweden accepted another glass of water from Alabama and heard some very child-like giggles come from the door. He raised an eyebrow and glanced over, staring at them between a crack in the door was a little boy, younger than Sealand, with dark brown hairs and eyes, like a very small Spain.

"H'llo," he rumbled and they boy ducked behind the door before popping up again and scuttling over to the bed.

"Hola," the child was sweet face and he jumped onto the chair to stare a Sweden, "you're scary."

A little affronted he frowned but the boy giggled, "Padre will be here with Senor Finland, then you can get up and," the sound of the front door being open cut him off and soon America and Finland appeared.

"Berwald!" Sweden sat up and once and Finland rushed over to him. "Oh my goodness, I was so worried" America moved over to Alabama and they began to speak in low tones. "Berwald," Finland frowned, "Not that I'm complaining, but where are your clothes?"

Both turned to Alabama who blushed, "What was I supposed to do? He was over heating."

Finland shook his head and turned to Sweden and wasted no time in kissing him soundly. America flushed bright red and ushered his children out of the room.

"Not on my bed," moaned Alabama and Finland growled. The floor was always comfortable.


End file.
